Lady of the Sea
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: After failing her probationary year, Keladry of Mindelan travels back to The Islands with her parents. Then, something unexpected happens…When you thought back to it, you could hear the waters crash against the boat, the sail ripping and the mast breaki
1. Katie?

By: Keladry of Masbolle  
  
Title: Lady of the Sea...  
  
Pairing: K/??  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I only own...umm...Alexis...and Pheet (the cat)...and Sandie (the horse) but you might not be seeing them yet....  
  
A/N: I gave Alanna a new daughter because I know of Alianne and Thom but I can't remember the other one and I needed someone, so don't blame me on that. It's been a few months since she had gone home. I changed the description of some people a bit, but remember this /is/ a fan fiction, I can write it how I want.  
  
Summary: After failing her probationary year, Keladry of Mindelan travels back to The Islands with her parents. Then, something unexpected happens...When you thought back to it, you could hear the waters crash against the boat, the sail ripping and the mast breaking. You could feel the water splash against the sides of the boat, and in a last breath of air before all was lost, you could hear Ilane and Peirs of Mindelan cry out...  
  
0o o0  
  
When you thought back to it, you could hear the waters crash against the boat, the sail ripping and the mast breaking. You could feel the water splash against the sides of the boat, and in a last breath of air before all was lost, you could hear Ilane and Peirs of Mindelan cry out for their youngest daughter as she was lost among the waves. But that wasn't for Keladry of Mindelan, oh no, she was the one lost and thinking that she would never see the light of day again...she was right...in a way...  
  
0o o0  
  
"Mummy" a young voice said, trying to be heard. When that didn't work she resorted to pulling on her mothers' breaches. That got her attention. "Yes Alexis?" the voice answered, looking at her daughter intently with her purple-eyes. "Mummy," the girl, Alexis, started again; "There's a girl on the beach" the mother looked at her intently then said "Nonsense Alexis. It's probably just a piece of wood or seaweed" Suddenly another girl came up to her. "She's right Alanna. I would've carried her up myself, but I couldn't carry her up." The mother, Alanna, sighed in defeat. "Alright Alianne, show me to this girl" and was lead to the beach...  
  
0o o0  
  
After they carried the girl to Pirates' Swoop's infirmary, and to Maude, who wasn't there for the moment, Alanna started to heal her, using he gift. She had to get deep in her healing, for the girl had to be thoroughly healed. She had, her right arm broken in two places, various scratches and bruises, a broken foot, two broken fingers, one sprained toe, and a nasty lump on her head. After a mark and a half of a candlestick, she was almost done with the healing when a knock hit the door.  
  
Alanna was busy doing her healing, and Alexis was busy sleeping, so Alianne sighed and got up, going for the door. To her surprise it was her brother Thom. "Thom!" Alianne exclaimed with much joy. Then in a much softer voice she added with an ear-to-ear grin, "What brings you here?" Seeing this Thom blushed and said with uncertainty "Umm...I umm... well...you see...I kind of...I...quit...Aly" Then with a look of pure begging he said, desperate, "Please don't tell Mom Aly!" then paused and added "where is Mom anyway?"  
  
Aly stepped aside, for she was blocking the door, and Thom gave a slight gasp when he saw Alanna, who looked like she was sleeping, and glared at Aly. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he demanded with an angry whisper. Aly just shrugged, laughing inwardly from the look on his face. "I thought you would know" she answered a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
  
Just as Thom was about to say something, Alanna stirred, coming out of her healing and then, to no one in particular, she said, turning, "Well, I think she should be alright, just a bit of rest and food and she'll" she stopped what she was going to say and an angry look crossed her face for just a moment, then she gained her composure and said "Thom...would you kindly explain to me just why are you here?"  
  
Thom gulped then looked around, trying to find something to change the subject with. After a moment of looking, he spotted something. "Mom, who is that?" he asked, pointing, and praying to Mithros that this would work. He seemed to have heard him because it did work, fro the time being. Alanna sighed "that girl washed up on our beach, she was thoroughly beaten. Why do you ask? Do you recognize her?"  
  
Thom walked over to the girl on the bed and studied her for a few moments. Thom gasped inwardly. This lady was...Thom didn't know the words to describe her but in his eyes; she was more beautiful than the Goddess herself. The girl had light brown hair, which had grown to a bit past her shoulder, lightening as it got to the newest few inches. Suddenly she sat up. "Where am I, or who am I?" she said with a shaky and nervous voice. He looked up at her eyes while saying "You are at Pirates' Swoop. I don't know who you are but, do you know where you came from?" he asked her, his voice showing concern.  
  
He had found out that her eyes were hazel, and they flickered with every color of green imaginable. "I don't know who I am, or where I came from" she said with a frown etched upon her face. Thom longed to fix the worry on his Goddess' face, so he said "You must have come from a sea-faring family, that's why you were washed up on the beach." He saw her smile a bit and nod, so his insides lit up with fire, at guessing right. "Yes..." she said slowly. "That seems right."  
  
Alanna then came up to her and said with a voice of pure concern, "Can you remember anything?" she asked. The girl shook her head. "Nothing Lady, by the way, what are your names?" she asked. It was Thom who answered this time. "I am Thom of Pirates Swoop," he pointed to them as he said their names. "The one sleeping over there is my youngest sister Alexis" who, was awake now from the noise, "The one next to me is my oldest sister Alianne, Aly, if you prefer, and the red-head, besides me, is my mom, The Lioness, Alanna of Trebond, Pirates Swoop, and Olau."  
  
Alanna then said "we can't just call you "girl" so what should we call you?" The girl answered "I don't know..." then sighed. 'How about Goddess' Thom thought, but said "how about...I know! How about Katie?" she nodded "I like that." At her smile Thom felt all tingly and shuddered. "Well, Katie, umm...Mom, Could she stay here?" he heard Alexis ask. Alana nodded "if it is fine with Katie" Katie nodded.  
  
Alanna then asked with a sly grin on her face, "Thom would you like to bring her to her rooms?" Thom nodded, not trusting his voice, his hands becoming sweaty. He turned out the door then said "C'mon" and slowly started to walk out the door, Katie following him.  
  
0o o0  
  
As soon as they were out the door and half way down the hall, Thom finally found his voice. "So...Katie ..." he stopped when he got to her rooms which just happened to be next to his. "Katie? Would you like to go someplace? Like the gardens, because I could take you there...if you wanted me to..." he suddenly found the floor very interesting. Katie nodded, then noticing he couldn't see her she said, "I would love to Thom."  
  
At this he smiled and coughed then said "Follow me." In his hurry to turn around he just happened to trip and fall on his face. As he got up with a crimson blush on his face, he heard giggling. He turned around and, being careful not to trip, found that Katie was laughing. He turned an even deeper shade of red before mumbling "Let's go" and left, Katie trying to smother her laughter.  
  
0o o0  
  
A/N: so did you like it? I thought that this might be a good story. This is my longest chapter. That was about 1,400 words. I'll update soon I on this...maybe All Shall Fade if someone threatens me... 


	2. Kel?

By: Keladry of Masbolle  
  
Title: Lady of the Sea  
  
Pairings: K/T, K/?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Alexis, Pheet (now a horse), and Sandie (other horse).  
  
A/N: It i really /i doesn't matter how far-fetched this story is, because that's just how my mind is...  
  
b Ch1 Kel? /b  
  
0o o0  
  
After their walk in the gardens, Thom took Katie to her rooms. On the way there, they met up with Alanna. "Thom" Alanna asked with a glare. "iNow, /i could you please explain to me why you aren't in Courus?" Thom gulped. "Yes Alanna. Well, you see I wasn't in Courus, training to be a knight; because, I don't want to be a knight...There I said it. I /i want to be a knight!"  
"Now Thom, you /i become a knight even if I have to train you myself!" Alanna said, her famous temper starting to flare out. Thom cringed. Katie, who was watching the battle with interest, added, "Please Alanna, if Thom doesn't want to be a knight then I don't think he should have to." Alanna sighed. "Well, /i I said it would be ok for you not to be a knight, then what would you do?"  
Thom stood straighter and answered her with pride. "I would be a mage just like my uncle that you named me after." That was a very bad move, because Alanna was starting to explode. "You would /i!" she yelled. "You /i be a knight Thom! Starting tomorrow, I will bring you to the palace whether you like it or not!" and strode off, fuming.  
  
"Thom?" Katie questioned. "What?" he half-sighed, just wanting to go to bed now. "Could it /i be possible for me to be a knight also?" Thom suddenly brightened. "Alanna would love that! I think you should!" he paused then asked "Will you go with me?" "Sure!" she answered and Thom then said "well...I think we should get some rest now, because tomorrow will be busy...On second thought, why don't you se Alanna first, because if you are going, then you might need some certain papers."  
  
Katie nodded. "Then I guess I'll be off now..." she trailed off. As she started to turn to go up the hallway Thom said "wait!" she stopped, when she turned around Thom planted a quick kiss on her lips, then blushed and ran to his rooms. Katie held a hand to her lips and thinking 'what just happened' she shook her head and went to find Alanna.  
  
0o o0  
  
When the morning dawned, Katie was awake and ready to go. Having packed her things, with help from Alanna, and getting dressed already, she went next door to wake Thom up. She knocked at the door. When it gave no answer she opened it and said "Thom, Thom it's time to wake up..."  
  
No answer.  
  
Katie smiled and backed into the hallway, then ran as fast as she could and jumped on the bed. She frowned as something was holding her a few inches away from the bed. She looked at Thom and seeing he was awake and using his Gift on her, she scowled. "Let me down!" she said. He only started too sit up and shook his head with a grin. "Let me down now Thom or I'll get Alanna!" he still had that grin on his face. "Are you /i you want to get down?" She nodded. "Right now?" she nodded again. "Okay..." he said and dropped her on the floor. Katie glared at him, but he only smirked and went in the bathroom, to get ready.  
  
0o o0  
  
After getting everyone ready, Alanna led them down to the stables. "Pick any horse you want, my treat." She said with a grin. Thom immediately walked over to his favorite horse, Sandie. She was a beautiful light brown, with a snow white mane and tail.  
Katie however, just quickly scanned the horses. Her eyes suddenly stopped at a beauty. Katie walked over to him. He was a pure black gelding with a dark brown mane and tail. He had a white mask and white socks. "His name's Pheet." Alanna supplied gently. "Do you like him?" Katie only nodded, awestruck  
They tacked their horses, and made their way to Courus.  
  
0o o0  
  
Ever since Kel had gone, and they had found her to be dead, Neal had been in a deep gloom. He had /i Kel! Neal wasn't eating, sleeping well, and the things that his friends were worried about the most was that he never argued, never laughed, never called Wyldon 'The Stump', never cracked a joke, always ate his vegetables, and woke up early to practice. It was that day that Neal had been heartbroken, that day, which Neal had practically died...  
  
i Keladry of Mindelan had just gotten back from her "chat" with 'The Stump' she was crying so Neal knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong Kel?" he gently prodded, only to see Kel shake her head and rush to her rooms, tears flying in her wake.  
Neal rushed after her. As he got to her room, he heard muffled screams, and pounding. He opened the door. Kel was lying on her bed, screaming into her pillow and pounding the bed. Neal sat next to her. "What is wrong Kel? I know my best friend and she doesn't cry" he half-heartedly joked trying to cheer her up. Kel sat up and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, she said "I can't stay Neal! It's not fair!" He looked into her bloodshot eyes and finally knew that what he had always felt around her was love. Neal put his arm around her shoulder and started hugging her, whispering compliments to her.  
  
As Kel was about to start crying again, Neal silenced her with a kiss. Kel stopped crying and started to go into the kiss. When Neal broke off for breath he said, "I love you Kel and always will" She gasped "But Neal!" she said, only to be silenced with a kiss. Then he said "Promise me you'll come back?" Kel nodded. "I'll wait for you..." He then drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.../i  
  
0o o0  
  
Currently Neal and his friends were enjoying their break off. He saw a figure come out of the stables. It was Kel! He rushed over to her as fast as he could, at the same time shouting "Kel!" when he got to her he hugged her as tight as he could and whispered into her ear. "I knew you'd come back"  
When Neal let go off Kel, he had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. 'Kel's back!' he thought eagerly. Katie gasped and slapped Neal on the face. "For your information, I am Katie of Pirates Swoop! Not this /i that you call me!"  
  
Neal frowned, suddenly turning gloomy again and putting up his barriers. "Oh...sorry" he mumbled and turned away to go back to where his friends were, not noticing that they were coming towards him.  
  
Thom came up next to her and said "That's Neal. He's been so gloomy and away from everyone since Kel left...He really loved her..." He then started to walk towards the entrance, where his mother was.  
  
Then suddenly something, maybe a memory, came to her. "I love you..." was what someone said, or she /i someone said, because it was very fuzzy. Katie shook her head and started to follow Thom thinking that this was a problem that she had to sort out later.  
  
A/N: that's the next chapter. I might update All Shall Fade in a bit... 


End file.
